Pokemon New beginnings
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Ash is kicked from his town because reasons and start a new identity while Dawn tries to find Ash and bring him back but there is evil that is rising PEARLSHIPPING Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**My First Fanfic**

 **Tell how I do and I am accepting tips so pm when you want**

 **and enjoy the fic:) (((and also this is pearlshipping if you don't know)I am a heavy pearlshipper)Iris doesn't exist in this story sorry)**

 **Just as you know**

 **Ash-20**

 **Misty-22**

 **Brock-24**

 **Dawn-18**

 **May-19**

 **Serena-18**

* * *

It is a bright sunny day in Kanto where spring has begun but that goes unnoticed by one pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum.

Ash is a kind hearted,caring,brave and determined trainer who always have a pikachu on his shoulder but also a very dense boy but for some reason he is attractive to the ladies(of course for his age)

Ash Ketchum has recently conquered the Kalos league with Serena,Clemont, and Bonnie so he decided to come home and rest. Serena decided to come with Ash after a couple of days because she wanted to pack up while Clemont and Bonnie stayed to manage the gym.

Before Ash boarded the plane, He said his goodbyes to his friends. Ash is surprised that Brock and Misty is waiting for him at Cerulean city. Misty started the conversation, Hey Ash how was your journey. Misty said. GREAT!said by the enthusiastic trainer. Wow calm down, tell us while were heading to the pokemon center, Brock said.

NURSE JO-... Come on Brock not now,Misty said angrily while holding his ear and Croagunk poison jabbed him square in the stomach. Ash sweatdropped and thought _things never change with Brock_. Nurse joy sorry for my friend and can you check my pokemon, Ash said.

I forgive your friend and I would happily like to, joy said in her same enthusiastic behavior.

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center

Brock is one of the closest and longest travel companion of Ash who excels at pokemon breeding and quite a pervert. And misty, a red-headed orange haired girl who mentors Ash at his early years of being a pokemon trainer.

Hey guys when are we gonna arrive at pallet town,the raven haired boy said.

We are at Cerulean city so at least a couple of weeks,Brock said.

Oh man. Ash said in an impatient manner.

At least enjoy yourself because its spring where most pokemon are active, said Misty. I'll be enjoying myself when i eat my mom's cooking,right then ash felt hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast yet Brocko, said Ash in a embarrassing tone. Alright I fix you up a sandwich and lets go, Brock said. I can always count on you Brocko.

Things are pretty uneventful after that until Ash asked.

Umm, Why did you come with me, I thought you have things to take care of. Because your mom and professor Oak made a party for winning the Kalos league, Misty said calmly. we are all happy for you. Brock said. _Yeah for finally winning a league and beating the champion,_ Misty thought of herself.

* * *

There were a few stops and a few battles until they made it to pallet town(don't tell me how long)

They stopped at Ash's house and when they are about to enter Delia Ketchum(or Ash's mom) opened the door and gave Ash a huge hug.

I missed you Mom! I missed you too Ashykins,Delia said happily. Mom don't call me that please,the raven haired boy said. Ok my baby,Delia said. I give up, How long will the party be Mom,Ash said with a tone of defeat. About a week,she said knowingly. I nodded and said,Mom can we enter I haven't eaten lunch. Of course come in!come in!Delia said.

This food is delicious right Pikachu? Pika-pika pikapi pi,Pikachu nodded and pointed at the ketchup. I forgot your ketchup,Ash said. Mom can we go to professor oak to check my pokemon after lunch please. Ok just be careful. Then Ash dashed out of the house at breakneck speed while holding pikachu. Misty and Brock sweatdropped and began to follow him.

When he arrived he was met by Gary,Tracey and Professor Oak in the lab. Gary said arrogantly, Whats the big rush Ashy-boy. Just want to meet my old pokemon Gary,Ash said with a smirk while panting. Hello Tracey,Hello Professor can i meet my pokemon now. Ok they are really excited to meet you again,Professor oak said. When he stepped out he was toppled over by his pokemon hugging him like totodile,balbasaur,muk,quilava,snivy,and even snorlax(don't know how he survived but just roll with it).I missed you guys then I saw almost all residents of Pallet town looking at him and then they cheered for me saying congratulations by the time I stood up. I was happy then the phone rang it said its for me. Then when i answered it I saw a very familiar brunette,I was surprised that I didn't know that Pikachu also held the same face as me. It was May,She is like a sister and student to me, she was a brunette and have teasing personality(I don't know how to put it)also being sweet and competitive. She is a pokemon coordinator and I have small feelings to her but I was afraid of rejection and she is probably with Drew now. Then May broke out of my trance saying, are you alright Ash you have been staring at me for like 2 minutes now. I'm okay I said and asked her that why is she calling . She said she is coming for the party and said goodbye. Just when I'm going back another call is made and when I answer it I saw a blunette that made my heart skip and a honey blonde girl that I knew who have a crush on me according to Clemont that is. It was Dawn and Serena,they were excited to see me and they are already at the lab with Misty and Brock. Then when I got the front door I saw Dawn,May,Misty,Serena and Brock. Dawn is beautiful to me, I have strong feelings for her but i am just so dense, I don't know why, is it because of her blue eyes,blue hair,slim body,or her personality, I don't know. On the other side Serena is a protective type but also sweet and caring but inside that hides hidden rage. I invited them in and had the best day of my life.

I was at my pokemon playing with then Dawn came up to me and ask can go in a private place. I nodded and led her to a secret place I and Gary knew , a lake full of water pokemon and a waterfall looming over. I sat down and she sat down with me. I asked what do you want to talk about? She was blushing hard that it can be mistook as lava. She said, Ash do you like me? Of course as a friend I said . No do you love me because I love you, she said looking away. I kissed her and said I love you because you are my life. she then kissed me more passionately in the lips but it was shortlived because we heard a huge explosion. I got up and got fletchinders pokeball and rode to the place of the explosion. I then saw horror.

It was Giovanni and other teams like team galactic and plasma

* * *

 **First Fanfic so review and let me know what you think**

 **Ill post another one next day**

 **GBYE**


	2. Chapter 2 Start of something beautiful

**Welcome back  
** **I like to post this because I feel like it and sorry if I am bad at writing this  
This the first time I'm writing POVS so please excuse me  
But Furthermore**

 **ON WITH THE FIC**

* * *

 **ASH POV**

Team rocket,Team plasma, and Team Galactic?! What are you doing here!  
and also Team Aqua,Flare,and Magma?!

Stupid boy,You shouldn't have meddled with us. Giovanni said in a dark voice.  
We N,Giovanni,Archie,Maxie and Others decided to team up and destroy your loved ones then kill your lingering existence. Cyrus said in mocking manner.  
After, we will destroy this world and make the world of Team Universe!Hahahaha,They all said in unison.

Right then Officer Jenny and other police forces arrived.

If you want to kill me or even destroy this world you have battle me first! Then I will pry to your half dead bodies until you disband your teams!Ash heard.  
Ash! Be careful!Dawn said in a caring way. I'm always careful and guys get your pokemon and lets drive them back to where they belong! Ash's group nodded and started attacking as many grunts as possible and started winning. All grass types began spraying stun spore to the grunts and became paralyzed along with their pokemon. Fire types began burning the grunts and their pokemon to a crisp while flying types began winding away all pokemon and grunts. But pokemon are not the only ones fighting but humans too. They started using their guns but unfortunately some pokemon got caught in the crossfire. It lasted for 30 minutes until I finally reached the leaders.

You will pay by your lives!

You wish, Giovanni said with a smirk. You'll die and your head will be our greatest trophy, N said.

3 on 3 pokemon battle no time limit!GIOVANNI!

How about 3 on 1 hahaha,Giovanni said with a smirk.

I accept! Go Sceptile!

Go Rhydon!

Sceptile use Leaf Blade!

Rhydon grimaced from the super effective attack but still stands. Rhydon use earthquake then drill run!

 _Sceptile cannot dodge because earthquake._ Sceptile was hit by drill run and became unconscious

Hahaha is that all you can do I expected more!Giovanni said.

Go totodile! use water gun! to-todile said

dodge Rhydon then use earthquake!

 _I'm not falling for that again,_ i thought. jump then water gun.

Rhydon got hit and grimaced again. Rhydon use rock blast.

totodile got hit and fell unconscious

Puny pokemon.

Alright go Pikachu! use agility then irontail upwards

Rockblast Rhydon!

Pikachu dodged and able to hit the iron tail. Rhydon was sent upwards and not able to use lightning rod ability

Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle! It was a hit and Rhydon was shot backwards and fell unconscious.

I won no-

not so fast boy this is your only victory, we will retreat but we will come back someday,Giovanni said in a threatening voice.

Right then they all retreated back to their base. Then I ran back to the lab seeing many fainted pokemon and grunts.

after I saw a fire in the distance, I ran to it completely ignoring my friends.

* * *

I saw fire on every house, people trying to stop the fire spreading.

then when i saw my home, it was partly destroyed I forgot my safety and i got in then raced to my bedroom because I heard a cry. And then I fell to my knees seeing my mother stabbed by the roof holding a dead mr. mime in her left arm.

She whispered,Don't cry please. No! mother your gonna be okay please hold on don't die please!please!It's ok my life is coming to an end and please promise me these three things. first, Don't worry I'll be always with you even when I die,second Don't hold back your dreams even when someone stays in your way,and lastly Have a family and take care of them unlike your father who left us. Ok mother I promise. Good boy. Then her hands fell limp and her eyes closed and she is dead.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Mom! I love you. I fell crying in my knees and got asleep.

After an hour my friends found me sitting beside my poor dead mother. Dawn came to me and woke me up,she was surprised and started sobbing. I said it was ok and it will never change. Then I walked out of the door for a nice little walk around trying to take my mind off it.

* * *

 **3 days later  
DAWN POV**

I started to worry about ash because yesterday was Delia's Funeral so my parents and Ash's friends parents came to see the funeral after that he started to cry randomly or when his mothers name was spoken. Also I learned by eavesdropping that Misty,May, and Serena have a crush on Ash.

 _FLASHBACK_

Hey Serena who do you think that owns Ash,May said

 _Of course me because I'm the longest travel companion,Misty said._

 _No me because I'm the most beautiful,Serena said._

 _Its me because I'm the one with most wins in coordinating,May said_

 _How about Dawn? May said._

 _What about her?Serena said_

 _Well Ash looks like he have a crush on her,May whispered_

 _They don't know? Dawn whispered outside the hallway eavesdropping._

 _Well lets do something about her before Ash confesses his feelings to her,Misty said._

 _Just then Brock caught me saying, hey dawn what are you doing?_

 _Nothing.I said quickly_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed in the guest bedroom and started to go to the kitchen and then I saw Ash at bottom of the stairs sitting down.

Then I felt I was pushed and crashed down to Ash. I broke my arm and toes and sent to the hospital. Ash tried to go with me but my mom disagreed and left to the hospital. Then at night Ash snuck his way in to comfort me but my mom found out and kicked him out of the hospital. That's the last thing I heard from him.

* * *

 **ASH POV**

I just tried to comfort her but her mom kicked me out,I whispered to nobody.

Just then when I entered my home I saw all my friend's parents or relatives and they gave me a death glare

Whats going on?

WHATS GOING ON!? HOW LONG UNTIL YOU HURT OUR DAUGHTER MAY,Norman shouted

How about Brock,Misty,Serena! They all shouted.

YOU HAVE PUT OUR SONS OR DAUGHTERS IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO PLAY HERO, Caroline shouted

I know that but I have to stop those teams to do there goals

MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVEN'T MEDDLED WITH THEM OR EVEN YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST! Norman shouted.

Just then out of nowhere my eyes and body began to turn blue.

You should have thank me for saving this world for a couple of times now but here how you repay me, I said in a dark deep voice.

Norman was speechless like the others until he said, What do you mean? in a shaky voice.

Now all humans or pokemon who betrayed the Chosen One will have no salvation whatsoever and this world will crumble in the wrath of evil.I continued in a deep dark voice.

Then I fell to my knees. Norman shouted, GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! and then I got up and ran out of the door crying.

Maybe I don't deserve to live u-under this name. I destroyed my pokedex and ran to professor oaks lab. I snuck in behind and got up from the wall. Then I was toppled over by bayleef. ba-ba-bayleef. Hi bayleef do you want to go with me to a new journey. She a happily agreed and I grouped all my pokemon together saying.

Guys we are gonna go to a new journey but I need all my pokeballs inside that lab okay? they all nodded and snuck in the lab getting all pokeballs. Ok we are getting out of here. he returned them all and climbed the wall again. Then I took of running to the viridian forest. And I saw my long time friend. Pidgeot.

Pidgeot said he wanted to go with me through the journey. I said, What will happen to your friends. He said they can manage themselves because some of them evolved to a pidgeot also. I said welcome back to the team and Ash caught him and released saying lets go. He took off until we saw a forest fire. We landed and I released all my water pokemon to help put the fire out but squirtle came in and help put the fire out. I said squirtle is that you? I thought you are with officer Jenny. He said there is a new leader so I came to find you and then this fire broke out. Then squirtle sensed something and led me to a tree and there I saw a familiar pink butter free and a familiar butterfree with a ribbon around it.

Bu-t-te-rfre-e is tha-... I fell to my knees and shouted,Why everyone I love dies! and then I saw a green egg lying in front of the tree. Its okay, we are both orphans ,I said to the egg. I'll give you love like my butterfree does. by the time I saw the egg the fire is already gone. I put the egg in my backpack and and flew off again with pidgeot. We were flying until something caught my eye, Its color orange and coming in close. It was charizard with primeape on its back.

Oh hello guys what are you doing here? They said they wanted to find me become my pokemon again. Charizard left because he thinks he strong enough while Primeape left because he was abused by Anthony. They found each other and flew to pallet town.

* * *

We were soaring high in the orange islands until I found a familiar Lapras group. We descended and got close,and boy he was happy to see me. He wanted to be my pokemon and the rest of the group nodded of approval. Now I have my Lapras back with and chose him to be my transport for now. I returned Pidgeot to rest and head out again until we reached an island with a riolu fainted in the beach. I ran to it and cured him from paralysis. He said thank you by telepathy and wanted to be my pokemon (again). Not long we ventured out again with my new riolu. I have all my pokemon back by the time I reached johto.

I said to myself, This the start of the new future pokemon master Shadow Satoshi.

* * *

 **Some things need explaining  
** **Ash destroyed his pokedex so he is labeled missing and then all his pokemon are stored in his backpack  
** **Feel free to ask questions and or give tips because I need some pm me if you want  
** **I'll post another one tomorrow**

 **GBYE**


	3. Chapter 3 Start of the real story

**Third Chapter  
** **Hope your enjoying my content and just like last time feel free to give me tips and suggestions on how to get the story or even me better  
** **So for further ado ON WITH THE FIC((I changed the name to Shadow Satoshi because the name doesn't fit)and also I changed some of the personalities of the characters)**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID EVERYTHING THAT I WROTE HERE IN THIS FANFIC WILL BE IN A MOVIE.**

* * *

 **SATOSHI/ASH POV**

I walked the beaches of golden rod city until I see the pokemon center,I rented a room and stayed for the night. I remember how happy I am before the attack. Exploring new regions and making new friends but those days are gone, now I gotta hide forever and not make my presence known because either people will criticize me for being too dangerous because the news showed the attack on my town and said stay away from Ash Ketchum or people will start to follow me everywhere and not focus on my goal. I will only show up when I'm at the league .

Pikachu could tell I'm troubled. 'Pika-pi-pi pikachu pika pi pika chu chu pi pikachu(Its ok Ash we need to leave if we come back they'll kick us out again)'

,Your right we need to start anew we are gonna go to professor Elm then continue there. We have enough to buy a ticket to New bark town for my new identity. Okay we have a plan, lets go to sleep because I'm tired'. Pikachu sighed and rolled up into a ball and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

'Mom I got the strangest dream I fell off the stairs and ended up at the hospital',when her senses got back, She realized its true. 'Oh man its true ,I wonder who pushed me back then'.

'Oh, Dawn your awake', said by Johanna while entering the room. 'Mom, What happened?'. 'Your friends said your pushed down the stairs by Ash'. 'What! but Ash is the one I crashed into'. Either way it's is his fault, Johanna said angrily. Maybe if Ash is not at at the bottom of the stairs, I'll be dead by now and I want to talk to him. 'Norman said he is kicked out of his home and ran away because he is too dangerous for us and his friends'. Dawn's eyes widened from shock and disbelief and shouted to her mother. 'What! why would you do that to my friend/crush, I know he is reckless but he would never put us in danger, He even risk own life to save the ones he love es-especially m-me'. 'We cannot do anything about that now, you will be released today from the hospital. 'Okay mom let's go', I said in a sad voice.

Outside the Viridian hospital.

'Let's go to Ash's home to get my belongings back'. Johanna sighed and nodded. While we are on our to Ash's house, We saw a red looking piece of trash poking out of the ground, We examined it. 'This looks like a broken pokedex'. Johanna said. We examined it closer and found out it belongs to Ash Ketchum. I hurriedly picked up the pieces and put it in my bag. I thought, _Where ever you are Ash Ketchum I'm gonna find you.  
_

* * *

 **SATOSHI/ASH POV**

Satoshi and Pikachu just woke up from a good night's rest. 'Good morning Pikachu, ready to get going?'. ' Pikaaaaa-chaaaa'(5 minutes more please)'.  
'Come on Pikachu we need to leave at 10:30 or we'll miss the train'. 'Pika pi pi pikachu(Ok I'm awake, I'm awake)'. ,Good, It's 9:30 so we have one hour to spend.  
'Pika pika pika pi chu pikachu (Then give me 30 minutes to sleep)'. 'Then I wont give you ketchup'. Right then Pikachu shot out of the bed and began tugging Satoshi's jeans. 'Good boy'.

After 20 minutes of breakfast they still have a 40 minutes to spend. 'Pikachu, we need to disguise my self from the crowd, luckily I found Clothes shop over there'. 'Pi pikachu pi chu pika ( I thought you hate clothes shopping)'. ,I know but lets do it for the sake of it'. Pikachu nodded and started heading for the clothes shop.

They entered a shop and spent 30 minutes picking clothes(I know too long right?) He left the shop wearing a white T-shirt with Red,blue,and black Jacket, long jeans with black and blue gloves also with a baseball cap with a blue pokeball imprinted on it. With its old shoes and backpack. The only big change is the cloak that reaches until his toes. 'Now its easier to hide,oh no 10 minutes left, lets go Pikachu'.Pikachu nodded and dashed with it's trainer.

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

 _Its been two days since Ash is gone, and the only trace we have is his broken pokedex. I wish I can see him again and make him go back but that's not gonna be easy, I just confessed my love to him and those stupid team rocket or they call team Universe attacked. I promise to find him even when it the last thing I do._

 _-Dawn_

I placed my diary back to my bag and began to think where he will possibly go. I gave up thinking but I regretted that I should come with someone like Brock. But I remembered my mom

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'Mom help me get my things please'. 'Okay sweetie,Johanna said as she helped Dawn climbed the staircase'. 'Dawn saw all his badges and things gone'. 'Why is his room empty except my belongings'. 'Well since Ash is gone and no one pays the house,we decided to burn some of the things he own while the others auctioned'. 'What! Like what'!? 'Listen Dawn we decided to erase his legacy because no one even deserves to learn that he lived'. 'Why mother I thought you are better than this'. I then crawled my way to my wheelchair and sped off._

END OF FLASHBACK

'I wish this never happened'. Piplup emerged from her pokeball and sat with me. Pipplup-pip-piplup(I miss Pikachu) I giggled and said, 'You have a crush on Pikachu?'  
pip(yes).'We'll find them'.

* * *

 **ASH POV**

We are on a train with Pikachu heading for New bark town to change my name and get a new pokedex from Professor Elm. Pikachu-pika-pika(I'm tired can I sleep)  
'Of course buddy'. He then roll into a ball and slept. Its been a few hours in the train. I was tired like Pikachu but kept my eyes open, I saw the sign but something horrible happened. The train got hit with what looks like a hyper beam and the train exploded. I rolled down the hill and hit something hard. I then fainted.

I woke up and see Pikachu in a hospital bed. I then saw a familiar looking man and asked me 'What is your name' I replied 'As- Shadow Satoshi.

My name is Shadow Satoshi.

* * *

 **Well let's end it there sorry didn't update last 2 days I got banned for playing too much Witcher 3 and watched Jurassic world(Highly recommended for who didn't watch it) I'post another one tommorow or the next day or whatever just review and pm for what you think and please give tips.**

 **GBYE**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

**Welcome back  
** **I'm not satisfied with chapter 2 and 3 so I'm gonna try to make it up with this chapter. I am just an eleven year old boy(I'M NOT JOKING) who is inspired by other authors. So for no Furtherado ON WITH THE FIC**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID I'LL BE SWIMMING IN MONEY  
**

* * *

 **SATOSHI/ASH POV**

'What!?where am I!?Wheres Pikachu!?What happened'!?

'Slow down boy your giving me a headache, wait you seem familiar'? 'What's your name'?

'My name is Shadow Satoshi,call me Satoshi'.

'Oh, I thought I met someone in the past that looks like you'.

'Is his name Ash Ketchum by any chance'.

'Yes I met him in the past and didn't see him ever since'.

'Well your looking at him but that name is dead already so I've come here to change that dreadful name to Shadow Satoshi'.

'Why are you hidin- Oh I've seen the news so thats why'.

I simply nodded and asked, 'Wheres Pikachu and what happened at the train'?

'Luckily your partner is ok and resting at the side of you'.

'Oh, how about the train?'

'Sadly your the only one who survived along with your Pikachu'.

'What exactly happened?'

'Grunts of those villainous teams strike chaos only for their own amusement and they are planning something bad maybe, but why are you here in johto exactly'.

'To get a new pokedex and change my name'.

'Then your in luck I have a spare pokedex here and can register you as a new trainer'. He gave the pokedex to me and registered me as Shadow Satoshi.

'One last thing can you tell me the whole story from start to finish, I didn't quite understand'.

'Ok' I said formally,after ten minutes of explaining he felt sorry for me and said 'Your story is quite sad but do you want to stay and see the starter trainers who will come here in 10 minutes maybe you can teach them a thing or two'. 'I'll gladly want to'. I said happily

 **Ten Minutes Later**

'I'm excited to get my first pokemon Kent'. Maria said excitingly

'I know but stop blabbering about it all morning Maria'. Kent the blonde haired boy said

'Yea Maria stop annoying lovely Kent here'. Anna said while day dreaming about the blonde boy

'Umm thanks Anna I guess'. said by Kent

'Come on let's go guys before we miss it'. Dan said impatiently.

They entered and see a man in his twenties wearing a cloak and professor Elm himself.

'Who are you? I swear I never saw in these parts before'? Dan said.

'My name is Satoshi I'm from Kanto and you are?'. 'I'm Kent,I'm Maria, I'm Dan, I'm Anna,They all said next by next. 'Satoshi I want you to be first picking a pokemon Its just a gift from me' Professor Elm said. 'Thank you then I'm choosing Chikorita'.

'Then I choose cyndaquil,Kent said. 'I choose Chikorita,Maria said excitingly. 'I choose Totodile',Dan said. 'I choose Cyndaquil also,Anna said. Professor Elm got to the back room and get the pokemon,pokeballs and their pokedex. 'Remember take care of your partner, never leave them'. 'I want to challenge somebody' Kent said mockingly then he turned towards me. 'I challenge you to a one on one match, I can beat you'. 'Oh yeah Kent your on'

 **Outside**

Pikachu go! I said

'Pikachu? They are rare here. Never mind go cyndaquil, use ember!'

Counter with iron tail Pikachu.

Pikachu is so quick that iron tail hit first and ember missed by a long shot. Cyndaquil fainted instantly. 'What? how'?Kent mumbled. 'Me and my partner Pikachu trained and bond alot so we defeated you, If you train your pokemon train yourself also'. 'Thanks for the advice'Kent mumbled. 'Come on Pikachu,we have a long road ahead of us'. Pi-Pikachu(Okay). 'Bye Satoshi!good luck!' The group said while waving to me and I waved back.

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

'I don't know where first to look Piplup we've been walking in viridian city for hours but still no trace of him'. Piplup pip(Don't lose hope). Just then I heard someone talking to an another stranger about some one riding a Lapras and pidgeot overnight. I know Ash have a Lapras and a Pidgeot because he told me stories about them. As I listened more, he said that his clothes is similar to Ash Ketchum and looks like he's heading to johto.

'How can I go to the Johto region,There is no ferries that will head there in one week', I said to piplup. Then I saw three familiar faces. 'Hey Twerpette, We are here to help,we heard your conversation with that piplup of yours',said by a talking Meowth. 'Team Rocket!?come on, Ash already left,Don't make my problems larger'. 'Thats why we want to help you, said by Jessie. 'Because If anyone wants to destroy that twerp it's us and we want you to find him ,get that twerpette',James said.  
'How can you help me exactly'I said. 'By our Meowth balloon(A/N I don't know what they call their balloon)',Meowth said with pride. 'Oh so before I enter no tricks get it or I'll pop that balloon of yours you promise',I said in a mean voice. They gulped and entered the hot air balloon, taking us high and flew our way to Johto.

* * *

 **SATOSHI/ASH POV**

Its morning so Satoshi and Pikachu is ready as ever. We agreed just to walk because flying is not their style. Satoshi learned how to cook from Clemont before the incident happened. We are at a clearing great for training so I decided to bring out Riolu,Chikorita,Bayleef,Pidgeot,and Charizard. It started rough, Riolu is just meditating by itself, Chikorita and Bayleef fighting for my affection,Pidgeot flying around the area and Charizard sleeping. Pikachu is trying to get them together but failed. They finally stopped what they're doing and started listening to me.

I assigned Bayleef to teach Chikorita while Pidgeot and Charizard spar each other while Pikachu practices its aim. That leaves Riolu and me, I asked Riolu to teach me at art of aura, He telepathically said yes. The training was tough like climbing rocks but sometimes its meditation. It took hours until its lunch, I have huge amount of supply of pokemon food and cooked myself some lunch until Pikachu said he wanted ketchup so I gave one bottle of ketchup and drank it all up. I was surprised and he wanted one more but I said its enough.

Once were done eating I returned my pokemon and head out for Violet city.

We are at the Violet city pokemon center, I just happen to have enough money to rent a room and I'm gonna fight the Falkner by the next two days because today is saturday (6:00PM) and Gym leaders have day off at sunday. When I entered my room I took off my cloak and clothes and put on my boxers. I slept almost immediatly.

* * *

 **DAWN POV**

We were heading for Violet city and before I know it we already landed. I said bye to Team Rocket and made sure there is no tracking device on me. I was tired and I had to walk my way to the pokemon center and asked Nurse joy if she has seen any ravenhaired boy named Ash. She said ' I don't seen anyone who is named Ash Ketchum here but there is a raven haired boy in room 37 and you can check him if he is the one you're looking for'. I tiptoed my way to room 37 and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and once the door opened, I saw him right in front of me, he was just as surprised as me.

Umm Hi Dawn,He said

* * *

 **ROCKET POV**

'Wait we forgot to tell our motto to that twerpette and we forgot to put our tracking device' Meowth said. 'Maybe team rocket is getting old', James said sighing. 'Next time we won't forget',Jessie said. Then their balloon exploded. 'TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNN!'

* * *

 **Do you just love Cliffhangers because I d-. hey! What are you doing here I am the one who is supposed to write, Sorry about that. Now thank you for reading my fic I'll try to post another one tomorrow**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **GBYE  
**


End file.
